How to get Punjabbed By an Erik
by The Phantom Authoress
Summary: Something I did in my spare time. As the title says, it's all about how to get punjabbed by a certain Erik.
1. Lerik

**Hello again! As to why I'm doing this, well... I was bored and I'm trying to fill the gasps of not doing my other stories. But anyway, I'm planning to do 3 more Eriks if this one has at least some reviews. Hope you like it!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**How to get Punjabbed by Lerik:**

**1) **Mess with his Don Juan in any way possible.

**2) **Paint the House on the Lake pink.

**3) **Hug him- Alot.

**4) **Ask Raoul over for tea without Christine.

**5) **Celabrate Christmas.

**6) **Celabrate his birthday with 'Over the Hill' things.

**7) **Shave all of Christine's hair off then give it to him for said birthday.

**8) **When he gets done taking a shower and sitting beside each other in slience, tell him he smells like a fop.

**9) **Sing Don Juan- Off key or perfect. (Either way he's going to be ticked.)

**10) **Be with him every waking moment


	2. KayErik

**Bonjuor everyone! Thank you Music's Enchantment, BailystockandBloom, and LoraineSouza for reviewing. I feel loved! And I'll feel more loved if you press the purple button at the bottom of the page when you get done reading.**

**Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

**How to get Punjabbed by KayErik:**

**1) **Replace his coffin with a bed, but not any bed, a pink bed.

**2) **Take all his punjabs away.

**3) **Fill the House on the Lake with pink and purple flowers.

**4) **Make sure you embarrass Christine in front of all of Paris- And KayErik.

**5) **Tell him Ayesha had kittens.

**6) **Take his morphine away.

**7) **When he starts spazzing on the floor repeating 'Where is it?', tell him the Siren has it.

**8) **Tell Nadir that KayErik has been killing again and lead him straight to him and watch him get letured.

**9) **When he's composing, talk loudly.

**10) **Tell him he can't stick his nose into other people's business because he doesn't have one.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one. And if you like there's a poll on my profile that you can vote in and while you're there you can read my other stories.**


	3. Dance Erik

**Yeah! So much reviews! Thank you The mouse in the Opera House, Madhatter45, bwayphantomrose, Music's Enchantment, and BialystockandBloom. You all get to play with MiniErik! Now here we go with the next Erik and there will be one more after this one.**

**I do own Erik! -lightening strikes- In my dreams!**

* * *

**How to get Punjabbed by Dance!Erik:**

**1) **Poke him- Alot.

**2) **Burn his fake forest to the ground.

**3) **Play baseball with his flute.

**4) **Point at his hair and laugh.

**5) **When he asks why are you laughing, tell him he has foppish hair.

**6) **Make sure to push Christine under the chandiler right before it crashes into the ground.

**7) **Tell him his singing sucks.

**8) **Replace his picnic outfit with a purple dress.

**9) **One of the rare moments he has his mask off, tell him 'Enough with the jokes, put your face back on.'

**10) **When he is about to stab you with his sword, tell him you think it's rubber by the way it bends.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one. And if you like there's a poll on my profile that you can vote in and while you're there you can read my other stories.**


	4. Gerik

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy! So much reviews! Thank you bwayphantomrose, Music's Enchantment, BialystockandBloom, stateofmind7337, and .heart.angel.93! **

**I do not Erik. -sniffles-**

* * *

**How to get Punjabbed by Gerik:**

**1) **Replace his roses with pink roses with purple ribbons.

**2) **Play on his organ-badly.

**3) **On the rare occasion when he ha his wig off, tell him he has fop hair.

**4) **Make the gondola Scottish.

**5) **Have Lerik, KayErik, and Dance!Erik in the same lair with him.

**6) **Splash water on his nose and tell him its melting.

**7) **Destory the swan bed.

**8) **Replace his red wax with pink wax.

**9) **Tell Madame Giry that Gerik has been spying on Meg while she undressed and watch Gerik get beat into a fine paste courtsey of Madame Giry's cane.

**10) **Lead a hord of phangirls to his front doorstep.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this one. And if you like there's a poll on my profile that you can vote in and while you're there you can read my other stories.**


End file.
